Alanna a Story
by LadyKnight0207
Summary: What happens when you wake up in bed and find one of your old enemies there? Well, Alanna is going to find out. Follow her during the "visit" and read what happens afterward. T to be safe. May be a little OOC. Please R/R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, I wrote this a long time ago. And I just wanted to hear what you think. It's okay if you want to flame, but before you flame, please consider I'm not that good at English and I wrote this in Danish so it may not be perfect. Critic is welcome. I will not be hurt, and if you want to shoot me because it's that bad, just say it.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Beside the plot…

Alanna

This is before Alanna and George is married, but after they're betrothed. And Nurmair's here, I don't know if he was there at that time… Would someone please help me there? Maybe it's a little AU…

One morning Alanna woke, because of some noise in her bedroom. She sat up and looked around, just to see Roger, Jonathan and Eleni. She glared at Roger and turned to Jon, "Jon, did you know he", she nodded her head toward Roger, "was here?" Jon smiled and shook his head. She looked at Roger, "What do you want?"

Jon smiled more and answered her question before Roger could answer her, "I was planning to ask you…" he stopped himself while his smile grew even more. "No, I don't," he looked at Roger, "know why you're here." His expression became as hard as stone in the end.

Roger just smiled his charming smile, thinking it could make them relax. "What did you think? I'm here to get my work done." He looked at Alanna then turned to Jon, and back to Alanna. The smile didn't falter a second.

That didn't help. Alanna rose from her sitting position in bed while getting her sword from its place beside her bed. "_I_ would praise the Goddess if I knew you still were in your grave!" she all but sneered. At that she is standing and glaring at Roger, if looks could kill he would be back in his grave before you could say 'die'. _Nurmair we have a guest I would like you to meet. We're in my bedroom. _"I guess you still want the throne."

Roger just looked smiling at her, "have I done anything wrong since you say something like that?"

"Of course not … yet" Jon said, "But … the only thing you have tried until now is to get the throne. Alanna has all right to say what she did, and if not…" He let the sentence die out. He then walked over to stand behind Alanna, laid a hand at each shoulder, and bowed his head so his mouth were beside her ear, "don't let him make you angry, it would be a fail to attack him now." He stood up again, but didn't remove his hands.

Alanna just glared at him; "as if I didn't know _that_!" she turned her attention toward Roger. "I would like you to go into the other room Eleni." She turned to Eleni whom was standing at the bottom of the bed.

"I would feel more safe if I knew what was going on in here," Eleni said, she looked at Alannas stubborn expression, "Okay, it was just a fact" the door had just been closed behind her as Nurmair came in.

Alanna turned to Nurmair, "Good, you're here, I've been waiting for you," she pointed at Roger, "I think you should meet an old acquaintance, by the way I would like to talk with you later."

Nurmair turned toward Roger where he first got a chock, then became angry with a hard expression, then shook his head and looked at Alanna with his eyes screwed up, then he talked, "Say it's an illusion"

Alanna shook her head, "believe me, the first thing I did was checking it" again she shook her head, his time sadly, "You can check yourself."

"No, I believe you" Nurmair said, he turned to Roger. Again his expression turned hard, he didn't hide the fact that he was angry and didn't have the slightest intention at meeting him. "I have heard about you, Roger, and I must say, I never wanted to meet you." Again he turned to Alanna, Tell me Alanna, why are Eleni outside the door?" Alannas face became hard and he quickly raised his hand and waved them deprecating in the air. "No, no! Don't say it!" Even though he hadn't known her that long, he still had respect for her anger.

"I don't think you would get it out of her, even though you threaded her with all the bad things in the world" He smiled down at her stubborn face, "or if you promised her all the glees and countries in the world." His smile grew as he said that, then he once again looked down at Alanna, then shrank a little as he looked at Nurmair, and became sour as he looked at Roger. He quickly looked back at Alanna.

Alanna grinned up at Jon, "Oh, I believe he could make me say it, but I could say it when we talk later." She looked at Nurmair who smiled a little at her, "But it depends on whether he talk about it or not." She looked back at Jon, "but it was Roger is the problem" she turned to Roger with hatred in her eyes, Roger shifted a little, "what do we do about you Roger?"

Jon looked at Roger, "If you came to get the throne, Roger, you have to fight for it," 'as long as it doesn't hurt Alanna too much' he discreetly looked at Alanna with worry in his eyes.

Roger just grins, "trust me cousin, I knew I had to fight for it," he looked at Alanna and shares her glare, he turned back to Jon. "I also know that I have to kill _her_ first" he nodded toward Alanna, and turned to the door, when he was in front of the door he turned back, "I just didn't know it would be that hard, even if I tried to kill her in her sleep in the middle of the night." He was out of the door, before anyone could react.

Nurmair blinked a few times and looked from Jon to Alanna and back again, "What did _that_ mean?"

It was Jon who answered, "That he didn't want to give up whitout a fight" he looked down at Alanna and squeezed her shoulders, 'she's scared because she don't know what to do'

"He can be dangerous," Alanna said, she looked worried up at Jon, "If he willingly will attack us any time of the day…" she shuddered and let her gaze shift worryingly between Nurmair and Jonathan, in the end it settled at Jon.

"He must have worked out a plan so that he can get his sleep, but still keep us awake and attack when we think we're safe. It will become hardest for you and Alanna, Jonathan." Nurmair said, he looked at the worried Alanna who stood and looked up at Jon.

"We have a big problem…" Alanna said she stiffened.

Jon calmingly squeezed Alanna shoulders, "yeah…" he looked up at Nurmair and back down at Alanna, "what was it you wanted to say?"

She hesitated a while, "… I just want to have a meeting…"

Nurmair looked at her, 'that was clearly _not_ what she wanted to say' he looked from Jon to Alanna and back again, again… 'Why are the acting like that? Do they have feelings for each others? – There are so many questions with the both of them…'

"Do you want a meeting?" Jon asked, Alanna thought that if she looked she wouldn't see his eyebrows because they had reached the sky. Jon looked wondering at her, he walked in front of her, backed to the bed and pushed her down on the edge of the bed with a serious expression. He looked worryingly at her. "Is something the matter Alanna? If there is you just have to say it … you know I can't let anything be wrong with you. And that Roger is here…" He stopped himself.

Alanna smiled sadly and shakes her head. "The only thing that's wrong is Roger, and you are imagining a lot." She looked sadly at him and then at Nurmair.

Jon blushed furiously (A/N: I know he wouldn't do that!) and lowered his voice to a whisper. "I think you're right"

Nurmair coughed slightly, "When is the meeting due to?"

"After dinner?" asked Jon and looked from Nurmair to Alanna and back again.

Nurmair nodded and looked at Alanna.

"Fine with me," Alanna whispered, even though she had her head in her hands. Nurmair nodded and left.

Jon looked seriously at Alanna, took her hands, and squeezed them. "What is wrong with you, Alanna?"

Surprised she looked up, and down again then whisper, "nothing"

He let go of one hand and brushed a tear from her chin, "That knows both you and I is a lie, Alanna." He smiled sadly at her and said warmly, "why don't you just say the truth?"

She smiled sadly, "I can't" she looked him in the eyes and shudders, "I'm scared, Jon" 'what was _that_?'

"Scared?" He looked her in the eyes a while, "what for? Roger?" He pulled her up in a hug and held her tight. "If it is Roger that is the problem, is it a problem you can do something about." He lifted his head and released her a little, but not whole.

Alanna tried gently to get free, but quickly gave up "Jon…" she looked him in the eyes, "I'm scared for what Roger can do… this time he have a great chance of winning" she leaned sobbingly back into Jons embrace.

It knocked on the door.

Alanna was suddenly very aware of the nightshirt being the only clothes she had on…

* * *

Well, this is going to be continued. Please review, and say it if there are any spellingmistakes. I'm no pro after all.  
Say what you mean, I'm not that fragile. ;) Hope you liked it


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Well here's another chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoy it...

* * *

Chapter 2:

A voice from behind the door called; "Your Majesty, can I come in?"

Alanna looked down at their entwined arms, "Jon…?"

Jon released her and backed a little. He looked her up and down for a moment, then gently pushed her behind the screen, he whispered, "Take some clothes on, and come back in a minute." Then he walked away, he turned his attention to the door, "Just a minute!" He sat down on the bed and waited. When Alanna came out again, still with red eyes, he called, "Come in!"

Alanna blushed, hurriedly turned her back to Jon, while thinking, 'Damn! Gods curse blushing so easy! Well, Jon has seen it but the man doesn't have to see it.' She hurriedly went to the window to look out.

A servant came in and bowed to Jon, "Your Majesty." He then bowed to Alanna, "Lioness." He turned back to Jon, "I was told to say that Sir Raoul awaits you in the meeting room. He also told me to say it's urgent." When Jon nodded he quickly bowed to them both and went out of the door.

Alanna turned back to Jon and said, "Well, let's go." and bowed ironically to let him get out first.

Jon just grinned and rose, "Do you have anything against going over there together?" He went over to her and bet her his arm. Alanna just smiled and went out of the door. Jon was quick to close the door and follow her.

In the meeting room Raoul awaited them, he looked up and smiled, "I'm glad you came. I was told we all should meet later, but I would like to talk with you two now. It isn't Roger I would like to talk about…" He let his voice fade out.

Jon nodded and sat down, "what is it you want to talk about then?"

"I thought only you came Jon, but" he looked at Alanna, "it's good you'll hear it too, Alanna." Alanna just nodded and went to stand behind Jon, a hand on her sword----. Raoul saw her reaction, 'what is it that changed her so much, just from yesterday?'

Jon turned to look at her, "Alanna would you fetch Thayet? I would like to talk with her."

Alanna shook her head and thought, 'He doesn't want me here'

Raoul looked down; 'now comes the fight' he looked up again and prepared himself.

Alanna just sighed and nodded; "as you wish…" she turned around went out of the door.

Raoul stared. "She complied…"

Jon sighed, "Well now you have the time she's gone to talk. It was her you wanted to talk about, right?"

"Yeah… but first I have a question… why is she so … careful… if you could call it that…" Raoul turned back to Jon.

Jon stiffened, "I don't now." He said slowly. "Why do you want to talk about her?"

"I just don't think she should be here, near you, I mean. But I don't think she should be to far away." When he could see Jon was going to interrupt he explained, "I mean, she shouldn't be so far away, so that we can't get her if we need her…"

"Are you sure that's good, if Roger follows her? I mean I know she's good, but she can't win over him AND come here before she's unconscious…" Jon sighed and laid his head in his hands.

Raoul furrowed his brows, "What's wrong? Normally you aren't so testy."

Jon just looked at him.

Raoul quickly lifted his hands. "No, don't say anything. I meant you don't used to be so protective towards her." He shook his head. "Don't comment it." 'Something's going on, but what is it?' "Look at things from the bright side. I don't think that's what Roger expects."

"It will maybe surprise him, but…" A knock on the door interrupted him.

Alanna came inside with Thayet behind her. Surprised she said; "Oh… Did I interrupt something?" she had a hand on her ember stone. When she looked at Raoul she saw an orange light. "It can't be!"

Jon rose and faced Alanna, "what can't be, Alanna?" he walked to Alanna and looked her deep in her eyes, "What can't be?"

Alanna ignored him and looked around, her gaze stopped at the far corner. "Roger I hate you! Stop it! To resort to THAT!" She took a deep breath and continued; "and tell me, why didn't you just make Raoul kill Jon, now that you have control over him?"

"Alanna, what are you talking about? Jon said.

"I don't understand…" Raoul said at the same time.

Alanna ignored them and walked towards the corner she had had her eyes on all the time. "I would like you to lift that invisiblespell so people want think I'm crazy, because I'm talking to what they think are just the air." She took her sword and let the tip rest so that it would right on front of his heart. "Well would you _please_ become visible…" she sheeted her sword again and poked him where his chest would be. "And lift that spell on Raoul."

"How can you be sure I'm not an illusion?" Roger lifted the spell from Raoul, "I didn't get an answer Lioness." Raoul and Jon looked around and ended up with Jon looking at Alanna.

Alanna looked at Raoul over her should with one eye and nodded. "Good, now we're just waiting for the visible part." She sneaked a dagger from her sleeve, but kept it hidden.

"Alanna, there's nobody there…" It was Raoul, but before he could finish Alanna interrupted him, "Aren't there?" She showed him the dagger, "Yes there are." She cut where Rogers arm would be, and showed Raoul the dagger again, now with blood on it.

"Okay, Lioness, if it's so important for you." Roger lifted the spell that kept him invisible.

Raoul stared and laid a hand on his sword. "Roger! What are you doing here?!"

Roger smiled a small smile, "Funny, I thought."

Alanna stopped him by letting her sword tip rest against the hollow of his neck. "I don't want to hear one word from you. She let him see the hatred in her eyes and hissed; "Do you understand? Just nod or shake your head. If you say ONE word then…" she laid a little bit more pressure against his throat.

Jon turned his attention from Alanna to Roger, "I see we have the pleasure of seeing each other two times on one day, Roger, but it isn't a pleasure, right? I would rather like to call those feelings between hatred than friendliness" He looked at Alanna, "Tell me Alanna … he isn't an illusion, right?"

Alanna looked shortly at him, "No if he was then he would glow, and he doesn't…"

Roger looked from Jon to Alanna, "How can you be so sure of that?"

Alannas only answer was to thrust her sword in his stomach, "Like this." He fell on his knees, "Okay, you wi…" he was dead before he could finish.

Thayet stood forward and nudged Roger lightly in the side with her food, "Is _that_ the Roger everyone were so afraid of?" She took a step back, "I guess he's been more dangerous than this."

Alanna sighed, "It was way too easy," she shook her head as answer to Thayets question. "No, it's not _that_ Roger we're afraid of."

"Can we talk?" Jon asked Thayet, he gestured towards the door, and bowed elegantly to let her get in first. Thayet giggled and went in, Jon closed the door after them.

"Okay, tell me. What's going on here?" It was Raoul.

Alanna sighed, "I don't know, and I'm more concerned about what we're going to do with him." She pointed at Rogers body while she paced back and forth in the room, after a couple of minutes she stopped. "If you stay here in the room and they ask, I'm in my room." She left without waiting for an answer.

Raoul sighed; "You can't mean that, I hate you Alanna."

_Half an hour later:_

Raoul sighed, "Okay, now I won't wait any longer." He left the room.

Ten minutes later Jon and Thayet came out of the other room. Jon took a swift look around the room. "They've left, I don't really blame them either."

Thayet laughed, "It would surprise me if they were still here."

* * *

Well, I don't know what to say about this chapter. Please review.


End file.
